


She Was A Girl

by Neakco



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neakco/pseuds/Neakco
Summary: Based of the song Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne.Adrien knows he made the right choice with Kagami. After all, Marinette would never survive in the world of elite high-society politics....right?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 216
Collections: Maribat





	She Was A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide which boy I wanted Marinette with so have a choose your own Wayne story.

Adrien leaned against his desk and reminisced about his younger years. He was still friends with most of his college classmates, yet he sometimes wondered what happened to Marinette.

He had never told anyone except Plagg about the crush he harboured on the noirette. He thought fondly on her attempts to confess to him. It had been nice to feel so loved, but it was only a whimsical dream that allowed him to be with her. His love for Ladybug had been similar, something he could never have in reality.

He knew their mutual friends had supported the idea of a relationship between the two, but he could never do that to Marinette. She was a simple girl and not cut out for high society.

Adrien shook himself out of the clouds and got back to work. His company wouldn’t run itself after all. Maybe if he could complete things fast enough he may catch a glimpse of Kagami before she left.

Kagami had been in Japan for three weeks now and Adrien missed her presence. He looked down at his daughter with her large green eyes and black hair pulled into tiny pigtails. It reminded him of Marinette and he couldn’t help but think that Marinette was the type to spend more than 3 hours a month with her family.

He loved his wife, she could navigate high society. She had given him his wonderful little Sakura. Adrien shoved Marinette from his thoughts and turned on the TV to distract himself.

Unfortunately this had the opposite effect as Marinette’s familiar face filled the screen. He quickly made sure Sakura was still sleeping as he pulled out his phone to call Nino.

Adrien could hear Alya in the background squealing about how her girl was famous. After discussing it a bit more they decided to get tickets to see the fashion show. Adrien even managed to pull some strings to get them into the after party.

He made the mistake of not telling Kagami until his bag was packed. It probably didn’t help that she had only just returned from her competition and that she knew Marinette was participating in the show. Adrien knew his wife was jealous, but she really had no reason to be. Marinette would never thrive in his social circles.

He watched the show, watched Mari's designs steal the spotlight. With Alya and Nino he watched Marinette move through the after party with grace. He watched her laugh and smile with socialites. Watched her mingle with elite.

He watched as the lies he had guarded himself with crumble away to dust. Watched the smiles turn into a polite mask when Alya approached “Her girl.” Watched her dismiss the old friend that had chosen not to speak to her in years.

Finally, Adrien watched as a man with black hair and blue eyes addressed the room. He watched the piercing glare be directed at himself. Watched the man's arm wrap possessively around Marinette’s shoulders.

Adrien knew he could be naïve, but he wasn’t stupid. The man, the Wayne, had noticed his watching and was nice enough to give him a warning. So he tore his eyes away and went to find his friends so that he at least could leave without embarrassing himself. He wished he could have saved Alya that fate.

The man was standing near the door as they left and Adrien almost swore that he was humming ‘Sk8er Boi’. There was no way. The man was a Wayne and therefore too elite to know a song like that. Adrien knew it was just the part of his subconscious that missed Plagg tormenting him over his years of denial.

Not only was Marinette surviving among these elite, she was thriving and conquering. Now Adrien knew he would have to live the rest of his life knowing he had pushed away the greatest women in his life.

Lost in thought he didn’t see Marinette watch them leave as she punched her husband lightly in the arm. “Really love?”

He grinned, “We are in love, haven’t you heard.”

He never got to finish as Marinette cut him off with a kiss. “Come on, we have more people to greet before we can go home and be real people again.”

**Author's Note:**

> For batfam-maribat on tumblr that asked for a sk8er boi fic. I hope this fits what you wanted.


End file.
